Shades of red
by Lady of the fog
Summary: Sequel to Shades of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

Sasuke woke to muffled voices.

"… I figured they would. Sasuke wont let us kill the blond… and we cant let him go, he knows where we are…"

"ITACHI-SAN!!!!!!!" Came Tobi's voice from down the hall "I CAN FIX IT!! I CAN FIX IT!"

Chapter 1

"What?" Itachi asked, his voice showing slight annoyance.

"Your problem with the fox boy! What if we make him join?"

"…That would be absurd. I remember that boy boasting about his wish to be hokage. He's not going to become a criminal… at least not willingly."

"… That was my idea though. Tobi is a good boy and tried!" There was only silence to answer to him.

"I wont betray your hiding place." Came Naruto's solemn voice from down the hall. There was more silence. "Your not the only one that loves Sasuke. If I told Konoha where you are, they would figure out Sasuke's choice and hurt him. I may not be smart… but I'm not stupid. I will be silent for my love's sake. I can't help but worry at his well being." There was more silence. "But I should go or they will find this place anyway. I will tell them I escaped your clutches but we didn't get to the hideout so I can't show them where it is." More silence.

"Why have you started thinking so much now?"

"I had nothing else to do in that cell." More silence.

"That still leaves the problem of you knowing where we are."

"You will be able to find a better hideout before I become hokage. It's a long way away..."

"Or we could use a memory sealing jutsu." Tobi said.

"And I take it, YOU know one?" Came Itachi's monotone voice.

"Hai!" Tobi said.

"Very well. Can you perform it?"

"Hai!"

"Take Naruto to a closed space, erase his memory, and return here. Make sure he does not see you before or during your exit of the area." Itachi said.

"HAI! TOBI WILL BE A GOOD BOY!" The crazy raven yelled and there were loud fleeting steps.

"Now that that is taken care of, you can save the rest of our problems for the next meeting." And with that, Sasuke heard the door open and close. Suddenly there was movement on the bed beside Sasuke.

"Mmm… Otouto." Something wet drug it's way up Sasuke's ear. The raven groaned. "You heard that didn't you?" Itachi asked, seductiveness dripping in his voice.

"Yes, Aniki." Sasuke said in a sleepy voice and he sat up. Guess he wasn't good at faking sleep…

"Do you wanna play a game?" The taller raven asked. Sasuke blushed and nodded. Wait. Shouldn't he feel pain? Sasuke squirmed around a bit.

"Aniki… I don't hurt like last time." Sasuke said, confusion on his face. Itachi raised an eyebrow. He had entered the boy dry and was harsh with him. He should still be in pain.

"Hmm… I don't know, Otouto…" Itachi's face was expressionless but his eyes were calculating.

"…Maybe you should fix that for me, Aniki." Sasuke breathed huskily in Itachi's ear, bringing the man back out of his thoughts.

"Only if you want, Otouto." He said quietly. Sasuke smirked and climbed into Itachi's lap, rubbing his rump against Itachi's warm crotch. Both brothers gasped and Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's still naked waist. Itachi nuzzled into Sasuke's neck as said boy pushed off Itachi's Akatsuki cloak, hungrily watching as it slid down inch-by-inch showing the older raven's deliciously naked skin. With a sudden movement Itachi bit down hard, bringing blood to the top of Sasuke's pale skin.

Sasuke flinched at the feeling of blood dripping down his throat both inside and out. His expression quickly changed to that of pleasure as his brother began lapping at the blood, not leaving a drop. With one hand, Itachi reached back and started scratching the junction that met the boy's tail to his back. A purr erupted deep within the boy's chest and he brought his nails to Itachi's back and dug them in unintentionally, breaking the skin in effect. Itachi's breath hitched in sadistic pleasure and he reached up with his thus far unoccupied hand, and kneaded his brother's scalp. Sasuke began shuddering, the pleasure converting to heat and pooling in his groin.

"Shall we take the difficulty of this game up a notch, Otouto?" Itachi breathed, giving a light squeeze to Sasuke's tail.

"H…Hai… Aniki." Sasuke groaned. The older raven gave the smallest of smirks and abruptly pried himself from Sasuke, earning a dissatisfied growl.

"Trust me foolish Otouto, you will like this."

There was no answer as Sasuke crossed his arms and pouted. Itachi felt himself slightly harden at the pout, fantasizing 'punishment' for the seduction of the motion. The older ninja kneeled down and reached under his bed for his… toy box. The item in question was where it was supposed to be, so the raven easily hoisted it out and opened it. They had used the chains yesterday… Itachi gave a seductive smirk and pulled out the leather bonds, a long plastic device that confused Sasuke as to what it could be for, and a tube of lubricant. Sasuke watched as Itachi frowned… and then smiled deviously.

"I will be back Otouto." He said simply, wrapping his cloak around himself and leaving the room, leaving the items he had pulled out on the bed beside the still open chest. Sasuke growled. Why did Itachi have to get him worked up like that, and then leave? The young raven sighed and laid back on his bed. The chest was so tempting… the ninja wanted to look inside it but as a result of being taught self-control he resisted the urge.

A few minutes later, Itachi came back with a bowl of strawberries, a bottle of chocolate syrup, and a can of whipped cream. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Itachi left to get food? He could have eaten before getting him riled up.

"Don't worry. These aren't just for me." Itachi said smugly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms again, now feeling uncomfortable being the only naked one in the room. The feeling dispersed quickly when Itachi let his cloak fall to the floor. What the hell was he up to? Was his intent to tease Sasuke? What was wrong with him?

Itachi amusedly watched the expressions flip through themselves like a flip booklet, on Sasuke's face. The older raven smirked and set the desert items by Sasuke on the nightstand in-between their beds and grabbed the other items, also putting them on the little table. The older brother leaned down and took off Sasuke's headband before taking off his own and gave a kiss to Sasuke's now bare forehead. The older of the two ninja picked up the lube and opened it, spreading it all along his fingers. Sasuke looked at him confusedly. What did he waste time for getting the food stuff if he wasn't gonna eat it?

Itachi was amused how Sasuke still looked confused. Was Sasuke really that unknowing to the world around him? He would have to fix that! Itachi climbed onto the bed and spread out Sasuke's legs with his knee, but didn't stop there as he continued to bring his knee in contact with the younger raven's member; which consequently made it grow larger than it already was.

"Nhg… Itachi…" The said mans brother moaned. Itachi chuckled and only ground his leg harder into his brother's groin. Sasuke squirmed and Itachi took this opportunity to slip in two fingers into Sasuke's small entrance. Sasuke didn't register the finger's presence until a moment later when Itachi set his leg back down.

"Wha…" The younger brother started but was stopped as warm lips crashed onto his own.

Once more distracted, the teen didn't feel the third finger enter him. Itachi ran his tongue over Sasuke's bottom lip asking to be granted the chance to re-explore the hot cavern. The access was quickly granted and their tongues warred with each other, skillfully swirling around and surrounding each other. Itachi ran his hand over one of Sasuke's nipples, once more bringing it back to life. Itachi playfully pinched it and at he same time begun scissoring motions in the teen's behind, stretching him out for the pleasure soon to come.

Sasuke groaned and Itachi knew he finally noticed the presence of the older man's digits in him. Itachi smirked.

"Do you want to try something else inside you, Otouto?" The elder raven cooed. Sasuke only nodded, starting to feel pleasure replace the discomfort in his butt. Itachi pulled out his fingers and picked up the vibrator, making Sasuke eye it warily. "Do you know what this is?" Itachi breathed. Sasuke only shook his head. He wasn't so sure anymore that he wanted anything but his Aniki's member to go up in there. Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's continuation of the eyeing. Itachi pushed Sasuke back lightly on the chest, and the teen anxiously complied.

Itachi smirked and pushed the vibrator in quickly, and turned it on the moment it was in far enough for his liking. Sasuke jolted up and his hands tightly gripped Itachi's shoulders. The discomfort was back… and the sounds of the slushy vibrations ringing through the room were just plain weird.

"Relax Otouto, or you could get hurt." Itachi said in his usual monotone voice. Sasuke gripped tighter but eventually he forced himself to relax around the odd object.

Once his brother was used to the new feeling, Itachi started moving the object in and out of Sasuke at a slow pace. Only when Sasuke started squirming did Itachi thrust the device against that special bundle of nerves that acted like an automatic 'on' button.

"IITACHIIIIII" Sasuke screamed, thrusting his ass back into the invading item, which wasn't in any way unwelcome…

Itachi couldn't help but love the pure sexy look of helpless lust in his brother's eyes… caused by the older Uchiha himself. The older brother sighed and retracted the vibrator from Sasuke's abused entrance and turned it off, setting it to the side. He didn't want Sasuke to cum too early. Sasuke gave a low groan of dissatisfaction. Itachi chuckled and reached over, picking up the leather straps and brought one to Sasuke's hands, tying them to the headboard. Sasuke's face slightly flushed, earning a smirk out of Itachi. Said man grabbed another and blindfolded Sasuke.

"What are you doing now, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, slight annoyance in his voice. "When are you…?" But Sasuke was stopped by his own gasp as a warm tongue met his erection and licked away his newly forming pre-cum.

A moan followed and Sasuke felt Itachi smirk against the head of his member before leaving a small kiss there and pulling away again. Sasuke blushed harder but stayed silent. Itachi obviously had a game plan… therefore there should be no need for further protest… Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by a cold blob of what felt like whipped cream plop onto his hot member, forcing another gasp out of the blindfolded raven's mouth. He felt strawberries being lovingly placed in the whipped cream, up his stomach, one on each nipple, and the one on his mouth. Sasuke chewed at it lightly, savoring the taste.

When Itachi was done, he stood back and admired his work. Oh yeah. Sasuke looked like an offering to a pagan god in mating season… and Itachi loved it. He waited for Sasuke to chew through most of the strawberry before taking the stem off the top and plunging his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, tasting the sweet taste of the strawberry mixed with his brother's saliva. He could have sworn it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

Sasuke gasped as a tongue entered his mouth and lapped all around his own cavern, trying to get as much of the strawberry that was left as possible. Itachi's saliva mixed with the strawberry juices and the godly mixture slid down his throat, making him moan into Itachi's mouth. Itachi smirked against his lips but continued his mission of finding all pieces of strawberry. Itachi abruptly pulled away and a strawberry was taken off Sasuke's nipple. The older brother's mouth took care of the strawberry in seconds, so it went back to the now uncovered nub on Sasuke's chest. Itachi nipped and sucked at it until it bruised, then he did the entire process for the other.

After that was complete, Itachi slowed his pace. He made his way closer and closer to Sasuke's still aching member, but did not go directly to it after the rest of the strawberries were gone. There was no movement for a couple moments but then Sasuke felt Itachi kissing his inner thighs teasingly.

"Please Itachi. Don't…don't tease…" Sasuke groaned. Itachi chuckled.

"Then tell me what it is that you want, foolish Otouto."

"Please… please suck me off."

"Your gonna have to do better than that, Sa-su-ke." Itachi breathed.

"I want you to eat all the stuff off my cock, lick the head, and then suck me whole." Sasuke said, annoyance and impatience lacing his voice.

"Much better." Itachi mused. Small weights were lifted off of Sasuke's skin around his erection, most likely strawberries.

"Nha!" Sasuke gasped as Itachi started licking up the whipped cream. The said raven started the closest to the inner thigh, making teasingly slow circles around Sasuke's member. Finally when there was no more whipped cream anywhere else, Itachi took half of Sasuke's member in his mouth, licking the head first and then slowly made his way to the base. When this was complete, Itachi had all of Sasuke in his mouth and deep throated him. The older raven intentionally clamped his throat muscles around Sasuke's length and then hummed, sending the panting teen over the edge.

Sasuke came with a flash of bright light streaking through his head. While Sasuke was getting over his high, Itachi pulled Sasuke's length out of his mouth and forced his own length into the boy. They had taken too much time. By the time Sasuke came back to reality, his body was already used to the invading flesh.

"P…Please move, Aniki." Sasuke begged, his horse voice sending chills of pleasure up Itachi's spine.

The older raven did as commanded, immediately navigating the familiar territory and hitting Sasuke's prostate dead on in a flurry of thrusts. Itachi held himself up with his right arm, and drug the other up and down Sasuke's side. Soon Sasuke came again, screaming Itachi's name and clamping his walls around Itachi's enormous member. This is what sent Itachi over the edge only moments later, making him release his seed deep inside of his brother.

Itachi collapsed next to Sasuke and caught his breath. He had to go to the new meeting. Sasuke would have to stay here…Oh well. Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead like when they were kids and untied him, taking off the blindfold as well.

"Did you like that game, Sasuke?" The older raven smirked. Sasuke's face flushed and he could only nod in reply.

"Good. I have to go, you stay here." He said. Sasuke frowned but nodded. Itachi quickly got dressed and left. Sasuke contentedly sighed and closed his eyes, letting sleep envelope him once again…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gomen Nasai! I didnt mean for this to take so long to write!!! well, here it is! Didja like it? Please lemme know! The next chapter should hopefully have some gore! and for those of you who pay attention, there is a reason they didnt use the chocolate syrup. You will see in the next chapter! =D. Well, till then!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Yaoi, incest, gore, underage sex, the good stuff XD.

Disclaimer: Itachi and Sasuke belong to Kishimoto… lucky dude…

RECAP:

"Did you like that game, Sasuke?" The older raven smirked. Sasuke's face flushed and he could only nod in reply.

"Good. I have to go, you stay here." He said. Sasuke frowned but nodded. Itachi quickly got dressed and left. Sasuke contentedly sighed and closed his eyes, letting sleep envelope him once again…

Chapter 2

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I woke up about an hour later. Wiggling around, I noticed there was no pain like last time. What was going on? Oh well. Turning in my bed, I faced myself in the direction of Itachi's bed only to find the one man I wanted to be there most, was absent. Letting my signature pout spread across my face I crossed my arms as if the motion would bring Itachi into my sight. Then something caught my attention. There on the nightstand was the unused bottle of chocolate syrup. For some reason nothing else left on the small table piqued my interest. Why didn't we use it?

A noise from outside the door brought me out of my thoughts. I frowned when I could sense this person was not part of the Akatsuki. Noticing my nakedness, I cursed myself and crawled under the bed like a helpless little kitten; the irony being one of my cat ears getting stuck on one of the bars under the bed. It took every ounce of my self-control not to cry out as I pulled the metal from my tender flesh. I continued on under the bed till I was satisfied I could not be seen. Another noise erupted from the hallway, this one a lot closer than the last. I covered my chakra, knowing that the walls would have covered it thus far but if the intruder came in the room I would be defenseless.

No sooner than when I had the task accomplished did the door crash open. I saw big feet slowly walk in. I remembered them from somewhere but could not place them. There was a small silence and I held my breath. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity, the man opened his phone and dialed out. I could here the ringing of the phone from the other side of the line… what a loud phone!!!

'Hello?' I could hear as clear as day from the other line.

"…The kid isn't here." Said a deep almost rasping voice, making me gasp. There was only one person in the world with that voice…

'Zabuza, if you do not find him there will be hell to pay!' I heard from the phone.

"Hold on a moment, sir." Zabuza said. There was no answer but I saw the feet come closer to me, making me freeze in my spot.

The form plopped itself onto my bed. I held in the growl that wanted to erupt from my throat and my ears plastered themselves back against my head. Suddenly a half covered face plunged itself into view and I yelped. The man saw me. He chuckled and I clambered out from under the bed. As soon as I was out we both froze. He looked my nude body up and down, a hungry look dripping from his eyes. I used the moment to grab the chocolate syrup and spray it in is eyes. Then I ran to my clothes, picked the up and ran out of the room, headed for the medical cabinet. It would be a big enough space for me to change. Quickly changing into my shorts and my akatsuki cloak, I searched them for any weapons I could find. Luckily, I found a single kunai in my shorts pocket.

Normal POV

A pale hand grabbed Sasuke's own as another covered the young raven's mouth. Sasuke screamed but then immediately calmed hearing a familiar voice.

"Be silent, foolish Otouto."

"Itachi…" Sasuke breathed. Itachi smirked as his brother threw his arms around his neck.

"I missed you too Otouto… but why are you in here?"

Sasuke sighed and told Itachi what had happened. Once Sasuke finished, as if on queue, heavy footsteps came rushing in the room. Itachi frowned. He had heard Zabuza had died. Itachi turned to Sasuke and activated his sharingan so he could talk to Sasuke in their heads instead of out loud, which would give away their position.

"Sasuke… Otouto. I want you to go back to our old house and wait for me there. I will come get you when the demon of the mist is destroyed."

Sasuke frowned but transported nevertheless. Itachi smiled. He would protect his little angel no matter the cost. The tall raven wiped the emotion from his face like he normally did when he wasn't around Sasuke, and threw the doors open…

Sasuke got to the house with no pursuers. He stared up at the house. The last time he had seen it, it had been so huge… well, Sasuke had grown after all! The raven sighed as the memories of that fateful night came crowding back to his head. They did not bother him. Not the dead look in his parent's eyes… not all the blood… not even Itachi's words. Itachi was HIS now, so what he said then meant nothing. Sasuke brought himself back to reality and opened the doors. He could picture his parent's bodies on the floor. He walked straight through the spot.

The teen stopped at the bottom of the stairs that lead to his and his sibling's old rooms. He sighed and continued. Itachi's room was on the right, his was on the left. The raven went into the room on the right. He immediately sat on the vacant bed. Even after all these years, it smelled like Itachi. Sasuke took off his cloak and climbed under the old sheets in his half naked glory. Sasuke took in Itachi's scent and closed his eyes, drifting into sleep that was filled with dreams of Itachi.

Zabuza turned in his tracks and stared at the tall raven. He had been told to avoid confrontation with him as much as possible. But the demon of the mist had long awaited a good battle with a worthy opponent. Team seven had hurt him and Haku, but neither mist ninja had died like the rumors said. The defeating team was only a bunch of kids after all.

"Uchiha, Itachi. Don't stand in my way. Tell me where your brother is and I will let you live."

"My brother is none of your business. Leave and I will let YOU live."

Zabuza smirked. "Why so protective of him?"

"I take care of what is mine."

Both men were silent in contemplation for a few moments.

Zabuza smirked. "Then I guess we must resolve this with a good fight…"

"It would seem so."

The mist ninja lunged at the leaf ninja, His sword hitting Itachi in the shoulder. Zabuza frowned. Itachi was supposed to be a prodigy and it had been THAT easy to get him? Suddenly the smaller form dissipated into a bunch of crows. The mist ninja chuckled. So Itachi had never actually been here. A dark form fell from the ceiling and landed on its feet. Itachi used the surprise to send lots of shruiken flying at the taller form.

Zabuza saw the metal items at the last moment and used his sword to deflect them. However, he had not been fast enough as one plunged into the flesh of his neck, and another into his crotch. Understandably, he cried out and clutched his bleeding… area.

Itachi smirked and lunged and the taller ninja, a katana shooting out of his sleeve and piercing Zabuza in the shoulder. The metal broke and Itachi dropped the fragmented sword. Damn cheap metal!

Zabuza cried out as his shoulder got pierced. The mist ninja used his special jutsu, cloaking the room in mist so nothing could be seen. Itachi smirked. This would be easier than he originally thought. The raven ran to the wall and used his chakra to run up and onto the wall itself. He made some shadow clones which joined him on the wall. They all nodded and one at a time started running horizontally from the floor on the wall. Soon, all Itachis were running and the mist rapidly dispersed. Zabuza cried out. He had almost made it out of the room before the cover was blown. Itachi's clones smirked and jumped off the wall, automatically becoming shruiken, which launched themselves at the wounded man. Zabuza did not even have time to register what happened before his entire body was covered with the metal objects. There were even a couple sprouting out of his head.

Itachi chuckled. "No one gets away with threatening my little brother."

Zabuza gasped as he realized he had looked the raven in the eyes, the eyes that were red with odd-looking dialated pupils.

"Tsukuyomi"

Then everything went black for the mist nin."

A sink dripped. The sound echoed through the room immodestly. Zabuza opened his eyes to reveal what looked like a large shower room. There was a tub to the side, full of dead cats, their blood overflowed onto the floor. Bloody pipes obscenely protruded from the walls and there were several bodies stapled to the walls near them. Most were burnt, a few were skinned. There was a woman lying face down, chained to the wall across from him. She had long unruly black hair and kind of looked like the grudge. Generally Zabuza would have stayed quiet but he wanted to know where he was.

"Hey, lady. LADY, where are we?"

The woman sat up to show a huge belly… she was clearly in the last stages of pregnancy.

"…Psst. Pregnant lady… where are we?" Zabuza asked again, a little softer this time.

She popped her head to the side. She looked like she was about to speak but she threw her head back and screamed at the last second. She pulled off her pants and Zabuza looked away, terrified at what he saw. There was flesh peeking out of her genital area… flesh that was bloody looking and looked painful. It only took a few seconds of sloshy sounds echoing in the room before there was a new sound. Small cries could be heard and a few minutes the baby was out. Zabuza couldn't help but be curious so he looked. He frowned. There was something attached to the umbilical chord on the baby. It looked muscular, but what caught his attention was there was a key sticking out of it.

The woman looked lovingly down at her new baby. She didn't seem to notice their surroundings. Suddenly without warning, her head plunged down and her teeth crunched down on the top of the baby's head. Blood squirted everywhere every time the baby's heart beat. Zabuza puked in his mask, which fell off from the motion. The tall mist ninja ran for the door. It opened before he got there. A bright light enveloped his sight and suddenly he was in the middle of a dark room, tied down to a bunch of logs. He looked up and saw a space in the rock ceiling. He looked down. He was on top of a horde of firewood. He looked over to see Haku chained to the wall, asleep. His mission was to spy on the akatsuki while they were there… but it looked like he had been caught. Suddenly there were dark figures surrounding him.

"What are you doing to me?" Zabuza asked. There were heckles and jeers from the figures.

A blonde man who looked too much like a woman in Zabuza's opinion stepped foreward and threw something at the logs. They immediately erupted into fire but it didn't just burn. It was black and jumped from the logs, turning into a giant shadow, which grew claws. The creature opened burning eyes and clawed repetitively at Zabuza, the sharp items previously mentioned slicing painfully into the mist ninja's flesh and penetrating his bones and organs. Zabuza screamed and screamed but no sound came out. Finally when the firewood was completely drenched in blood, the shadow creature disappeared and the logs were ignited. The blood acted as fuel and the whole installment blew up. (The wood and zabuza).

Haku had awoken sometime during the ordeal and once it was over, started laughing, startling the akatsuki members who had not noticed he was awake. The others looked at him questioningly. Shouldn't he be sad that he lost Zabuza? After several minutes the raven stopped laughing.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" He finally cheered out. The akatsuki members looked at each other.

"Do you always have this much fun? If so I wanna join!!!" Haku said.

Deidara stepped foreward. "Don't you feel sad for the mist dude, yeah?"

"Who, Zabuza? HELL NO!!! I was nothing more than a sex slave to him, and to be honest he sucked at it. The world is well rid of him!"

Everybody looked to Itachi or Hidan. It was up to them if Haku could join. Itachi finally stepped foreward.

"We'll let you join… under one condition."

"Name it!" Haku said ecstatically.

"You must sleep with Tobi… and we all get to watch."

Haku raised an eyebrow. "Who's Tobi?"

"The man in the orange mask."

"…Alright. I'm in."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took so long!!! I have been having lots of computer problems lately so it's been hard to write... that and i've been busy as hell with family stuff, and chores. XP Well, did you like it? I tried to make the parts with Zabuza as graphic and awesome as i could. Make sure to review and lemme know what you think!!!


End file.
